


flight of fancy

by vogelwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Drabble, F/M, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: Sasha and Wilde take a brief respite.
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde, Sasha Racket/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	flight of fancy

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the daemon au that Zai42 has already posted a work for! A lot of us have chatted about it together and it's such a fun au to play around in. 
> 
> Kalliope is an apple-green swallowtail; Elam is an american crow.

Sasha doesn’t spend much time in Wilde’s office. Too stuffy, and Elam’s wings would topple the papers piled on Wilde’s desk. She prefers to meet with him outside in the training yard, where Elam and Kalliope can fly freely, dancing around each other while the two of them talk. 

“She likes him,” Wilde says, eyes fixed on something in the sky. 

“What?” 

“Kalliope,” he nods his head gently in the direction of their daemons, and Sasha sees Kalliope flutter coquettishly just out of reach of Elam’s beak. 

“Oh,” she mumbles, purposefully staring at anything but Wilde. “He likes her, too.”


End file.
